cambridgerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer
Slayer Slayer is a new skill that determines whether you can attack a certain monster or not. The picture below taken in the Slayer Tower, a player slaying a Serpent for Slayer Experience. If you do not meet the requirements to attack a monster, you will receive a message indicating that you cannot attack that NPC. Training Slayer Training Slayer can be very tiring and boring for some players, for it is just repetitive clicking of the CTRL key on an NPC for a long period of time. Do not fear, there is another way which some players prefer to do to gain slayer experience. Obtaining a Slayer Task is another way to receive Slayer Experience and Slayer Levels. To obtain a slayer task, go to the Slayer Tower in Nocturne, which is South of Cambridge, and talk to the Slayer Master. The tasks you receive will be based on your combat level and your slayer level. Follow the steps below. NOTE: NPC's assigned are located throughtout The Land of CambridgeRealms. Easy Tasks: You will receive a task of easy to kill NPC's varying from levels 1 to 30 with an amount to kill between numbers of 14 to 24. At the end of each task, you will gain 500 extra slayer experience for completing the task. Medium Task: To receive a medium task, you must have above 50 combat level, and at least 40 slayer. After receiving a medium task, you will be assigned NPC's varying from 50 to 98 (Ogres being the Hardest) with an amount to kill between 14 to 46. Since there is a possible chance for a 50 combat level player with a level 98 monster to slay as a task, you can talk to the slayer master again for an easier task. Hard Task: To receive a hard task, you must have above 100 combat level, and a minimum of 70 slayer. When you are assigned a hard task, you will have the task for defeating monster varying from level 123 to 361(Frost dragons being the hardest task possible) with an amount to kill between 24 and 65. Some recommendations for a hard task is a player to have at least 70 defense and 39 prayer for Protect attack and Protect Chest. Always bring food like Sharks (If you cannot afford Lylasian Brew(4)'s which cost 11,000 GP each) and Prayer/Super Restore Potions when doing a hard task. Also the same as medium tasks, if you find a hard task to be too challenging, then you may talk to the slayer master again and be assigned a easy task in its place. Why do Slayer? Slayer is a great way to make money. If you get your slayer high enough, you could fight Runike Skeletons. What is so good about Runike Skeletons? First, you need 71 slayer to attack them, but it's worth it! These NPC's drop Runike armor, which costs between the range of 21,000 GP to 50,000 GP! These drops are not rare, just uncommon to see them. If you have the guts and patience to get your slayer up to 85, then you can fight Abyssal Demons which drop Abyssal Whips (Rare drop) which currently costs 1,000,000 (1 million) GP! Slayer is not just good for making money; you will also depend on it to defeat monsters for quests. This is why slayer is one, if not the most important skill, on CambridgeRealms.